Professional makeup artists are accustomed to working in fast-paced environments such as in the television, film, theater, and fashion industries with a wide range of clients, some of which the artist will work with on a regular or recurrent basis. With the advent of new technologies such as high-definition television and high resolution digital camera and video, the need for professionally blended face and body makeup for persons appearing in film and video is greater than ever, as these new technologies will tend to exaggerate any flaws. A considerable amount of time is spent by makeup artists in initially selecting and then blending and matching cosmetics in order to achieve a desired look or effect. After consulting with a client, the makeup artist will create a customized makeup plan or regimen for the client, the particulars of which will depend upon factors such as the client's natural skin color or tone, facial structure, body type, lighting considerations, setting, the desired character, and others.
Once a suitable cosmetics application plan is prepared for a client, it is equally important that the makeup artist be able to recall the custom created blends and skin tone matches in the future without having to repeat the entire matching and blending process from scratch. Professional makeup artists will usually try to save a small sample of a custom blended makeup shade or combination on whatever material is available at the time, such as on an index card or the like. However, if a cosmetics blend such as a foundation or concealer is mixed on the back of the makeup artist's hand, or on a palette that will be cleaned for use with another client, often the makeup artist will be too busy to properly preserve such a sample. In addition, even where a sample or samples of a custom makeup blend or mixture are initially saved for one or more clients, if not properly marked, it can be difficult to later associate individual samples with a particular client. In addition, if not collected and stored in an organized and safe manner, it is more likely the samples will become contaminated or destroyed. Unfortunately, then the matched cosmetics must be recreated either from memory or from scratch at a later appointment or session with a client, which is both inconvenient and wastes the time of both the artist and client, not to mention reflecting negatively on the makeup artist. Individuals who mix their own cosmetics have similar difficulty in preserving color matched cosmetic blends.
The use of palettes by makeup artists for mixing makeup colors and textures is known in the industry. A palette typically will have a flat surface or work area on which small quantities of different cosmetics are placed and then mixed or blended to achieve the desired shade or color. After the proper mixture is achieved on the palette, the cosmetic is then applied to the user's skin. In addition to providing a mixing surface, as a hygienic consideration the palette serves as an intermediate surface which prevents possible contamination of a cosmetic supply by natural oils from the user's skin, which if transferred directly from the original package to the skin by a brush or sponge could chemically alter the cosmetic. Transfer of skin bacteria or other cross-contamination between separate containers and between clients is also limited by use of a palette.
Palettes are especially appropriate to use during mixing of liquid formulas such as foundations or lotions, as well as cream formulas, such as cream concealers or lipsticks. The use of a palette also helps streamline the process of makeup application when mixing formulas are necessary because all of the liquid or cream formulas may be placed on the palette instead of taking the liquid or cream formulas out of the bottle or container every single time. It should be noted, however, that palettes are not limited to being used with liquid or cream formulas, and can be used to mix or hold any type of makeup medium including but not limited to pressed and loose powders, eye shadows, and blush as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,302 issued to Seisa sets forth a combination paint palette and storage device which includes a generally planar palette base having a thumb aperture and hand grip defined therein. The palette base further defines a plurality of paint mixing recesses and supports a rotating wheel color mix display chart. In addition, a plurality of paint applicators are received and supported within a corresponding plurality of applicator caps. The applicator caps are secured to the palette base in a ball and socket arrangement using a corresponding plurality of simulated paint deposits which are color coded to the applicator paint color. A storage bracket is supported upon the undersurface of the planar palette base and accommodates and stores a plurality of paint media sheets.
An “acrylic mixing palette” prior art non-patent literature reference discloses a makeup mixing palette including a transparent acrylic slate having a thumb aperture, sized to fit comfortably over the hand of a user. The acrylic mixing palette is also available without the thumb aperture and a personalized version is available as well, whereby the palette owner may put his or her initials on it or the like.
Despite these available tools, there is a longstanding need in the cosmetics industry for a more comprehensive container system that allows professional makeup artists, cosmetologists, and other individuals who blend their own makeup to quickly and easily blend and match cosmetics, and then preserve customized and/or personalized cosmetic blends in a manner such that they can be easily identified for later use. This tool must be self-contained, compact, and must not require significant additional labor on the part of the user. The present inventor has therefore developed such a cosmetic application tool and container system and associated method of use.